


Tender Love and Care

by Vintage_Wine



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Wine/pseuds/Vintage_Wine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the domestic lives of Maria and Hill and Natasha Romanov on a typical (emergency free) Saturday evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Love and Care

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case the tags weren't clear - awesome lesbian sex in the context of a loving relationship ahead.

Once she returned with the files Maria had immediately sat down with them accompanied by a steady stream of caffeine. Natasha, in the middle of preparing the evening meal and finishing the remainder of the laundry she’s been putting off. The sounds from the living room have died down, no more swish of turning pages and even the drone of the television seems strangely muted. Wondering what the agent has gotten up to Natasha turns off the stove and quietly peeks into the living room.

She quickly notes that the files have been neatly placed back in the box, most likely in the correct filing order. The notebook, with carefully handwritten notes that Maria prefers to the impersonal nature of typing, has been closed and the pen placed precisely on the cover. Natasha knows enough about psychology, and Maria, to snicker at the other agent’s desire for organization and order. Most likely a licensed practitioner would diagnose the stoic brunet with obsessive compulsive disorder – especially if they got a look at her color coordinated and meticulously organized closet. Natasha can’t really blame her, the initial fall of SHIELD and her transition to working for Stark left Maria grasping for the control and order she’d previously had.

The woman in question has taken up occupancy on the sofa, jacket hood pulled over her head and arm draped over her eyes. Liho has taken up residence at the foot of the couch, ears twitching and cracking open a single eye to look at her owner. The cat seems quite content to lie against Maria’s legs, stretched out and purring so loud that Natasha can hear her from the doorway.

“Headache?” Natasha asks softly as she pads into the living room and picks up a blanket from the back of her favorite arm chair. 

Without looking Maria grouses sourly, “I’m always tired. I don’t know if it’s just that I still can’t seem to adjust to these changes or if doing this – espionage and privatized world peace – type of work just wears you down.”

Natasha is quietly contemplative as she drapes the blanket over the other woman, ignoring the mewling whines from the cat as she twists out from under the blanket. With a flick of the tail Liho meows in displeasure before vacating the couch. Natasha snickers, Maria has obviously been spoiling the cat. Perching on the edge of the couch she tentatively rests a hand on Maria’s hip, feeling the curvature of strong, developed muscles. Smiling softly Natasha mentally notes that despite working at a desk job Maria has maintained her training regimen. Realizing she hasn’t answer she tells her warmly, “We all took a blow after Hydra, but this work does have a way of sapping all of your energy. Not to mention that you’re now partially responsible for fixing Stark’s screw ups.”

The witty quip about Stark and the light touches make Maria draw her arm away from her face as she snickers as genuinely says, “God, poor Pepper.”

“She has the patience of a saint,” Natasha agrees, looking affectionately at Maria. It pains her to see her lover so worn and tired, but the genuine smile makes her heart soar.

Reaching out with trembling fingers Maria clasps Natasha’s hand in her own, offering a gentle smile when Natasha gives her a quick questioning look – as if taken by surprise. Sitting up Maria beacons for the other woman to face her. Reaching up she caresses the soft skin of Natasha’s cheek, guiding their faces closer to one another. Leaning in further Natasha can feel the soft brush of the taller woman’s breath ghosting over her lips, closing the distance she presses their lips together. 

Maria gasps against the assassin’s mouth and moans softly when Natasha takes advantage of her initial shock to deepen the kiss. For several moments they kiss passionately, savoring the slide of kiss swollen lips and soft caresses of a skillful tongue. Drawing back both women are flushed and gasping softly for air. Grinning affectionately Natasha pushes Maria’s hood off and tucks errant strands of hair from her face before bringing their lips together again. Maria softly snickers as Natasha nips playfully at her bottom lip, adjusting to deepen the kiss.

Hill’s hands have found the red head’s waist, fingers finding their way under the hem of the delicately tailored dress shirt. Pulling back with a mischievous glint in her eyes, she reaches for the buttons on Natasha’s shirt. Nimble fingers slip the first button through the loop and already the smaller woman is trembling with anticipation.

Natasha blushes as Maria cups her cheek and guides her to look at her, the agent’s blue eyes are affectionate and unguarded as she softly implores, “Is this okay?

Cupping Maria’s face the red head draws her in for a searing kiss, her tongue pressing against lips begging for entry. Deeping the kiss she can feel Maria’s hands searching for purchase on her shoulders, the heat of her palms bleeding through the thin fabric of her blouse and warming her skin. As they part for breath Maria’s fingers undo the last few buttons with a cheeky grin as she quips, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

As gentle hands brush the shirt over her should and toss it aside Natasha, hands seeking out the zipper on Maria’s jacket, breathing out a desperate whine, “Definitely a yes!” 

Between kisses and shifting around on the limited space of the couch Maria asks, “Should we take this to the bedroom?”

Natasha snickers, hands pulling the jacket off Maria even though her hand seems to get tangled for a second, kissing her again she asks with a smile, “What? Not a fan of couch sex?”

The warm timbre of Maria’s laughter vibrates pleasantly over Natasha’s skin as she answers, “Maybe if the couch wasn’t so small.”

“If you insist,” Natasha complies with a teasing grin.

“I do,” Maria says as she adjusts Natasha on her lap before getting up and carrying her toward the bedroom, enjoying the feel of the smaller woman wrapping her leg around her waist and arms twined around her neck. Liho regards them with indifference, swishing her tail as she disappears from the hallway and into the living room. 

Natasha sighs contentedly as Maria lays her on the bed, all the while dropping soft kisses down her neck and along her collar. The red head feels her eyes well with tears of happiness and love as she thinks about her relationship with Maria. Maria always implores with her eyes or her voice for permission to touch her, and even once she’s given permission only touches her with love and care. The first time they were intimate Natasha was genuinely touched when the other woman had asked her consent and asked her to let her know if she did something that made her uncomfortable. She’d never before had such a considerate, thoughtful lover. 

“Hey,” Maria says softly and Natasha can hear the question in her gentle tone.

“I love you,” Natasha tells her earnestly, as her hand tangles in Maria’s dark hair, drawing her in for a loving kiss.

With a heartwarming smile Maria answers, “I love you too, Natasha.”

Sitting up Maria pulls her tee shirt over her head and tosses it aside, revealing that she’d neglected to put on a bra when she’d gotten dressed this morning. Maria’s pert breasts are tipped with rosy nipples that are already stiffening, her taunt stomach highlighted by defined abs. Natasha hooks her thumbs under the waistband of the sweat pants and tugs them over Maria’s hips with an exasperated whine, earning fond laughter from her lover. 

Natasha unbuckles her own belt and tugs down her pants impatiently, tossing them at the arm chair by the window. Her bra soon joins the rumpled clothing already littering the bedroom floor. As soon as the offending clothing is gone Natasha reaches for Maria, relishing as their naked bodies press together. Maria reaches up to cup Natasha’s full breasts, reveling in feeling the weight and fullness of them. Soon enough Natasha’s hands guide her to grasp them more firmly, guiding a thumb to graze over the nipples. Reaching out for the brunet Natasha cups her pert breasts, feeling the achingly hard nipples pressed against her palms. 

Settling between Natasha’s legs she leans in and takes a dusky nipple between her lips. When she sucks lightly Natasha’s hand comes up to tangle in her hair, gasps slipping from her full lips. After a few moments of teasing Natasha groans impatiently, taking one of Maria’s hands, dragging it down her abdomen only to have her pull away with a huff of laughter.

“All good things come to those who wait, love,” Maria says seductively with a teasing edge, as she brings her hand back up to her lover’s breast. Leaning in she lavishes her lovers breasts with soft kisses and firm massages that make her mewl. 

Maria alternates breasts, massaging them firmly and suckling at the nipples relentlessly. In between the breasts she nips and kisses the pale skin. Natasha’s hands have found Maria’s breasts, despite the gasps she draws from Maria the agent continues her assault on the assassin’s senses with a single minded determination that is commendable.

Soon Maria’s kiss trail along the red head’s sides and onto the plateau of her stomach. Natasha’s breath quickens, breasts heaving, in anticipation of Maria’s impending destination. The agent’s wicked tongue is tracing patterns over her hip, causing the muscles to quiver when she bites down gently. Natasha bucks her hips impatiently with a groan of frustration as her pleasure continues to build.

Maria laughs as she parts Natasha’s legs and kisses along her inner thigh – ignoring the red heads squirming she chides, “Patience.”

Maria presses the tip of her finger to Natasha’s opening and slowly guides them in, giving her time to adjust. Carefully she withdraws her finger before pressing back in, repeating the process and setting a steady pace. 

“More, please…” Natasha rasps breathlessly has her hands twist the sheets, knuckles white with the effort.

Adding a second finger she watches as it’s quickly enveloped in her lover’s tight, wet heat. Drawing her fingers out half way she presses them back in firmly, setting a quick, rhythmic pace. She revels the feeling of the muscles gripping her as they start to quiver and clench around her. Natasha arches into the touch, allowing gasps and cries of pleasure to slip unbidden from her throat. The added pressure and electricity of Maria’s fingers curling and slipping in and out of her are almost too much. The added friction of the brunet’s mouth tracing her sex takes her to dizzying new heights. Natasha can feel her climax building – the internal coil winding tighter and tighter as her muscles begin to quiver with the impending release.

“Maria,” Natasha cries out as her body bucks against Maria’s hand, quivering as she clenches around Maria’s fingers. Wave after wave of pleasure wracks her body, leaving her spent and gasping. 

Carefully Maria withdraws from Natasha, causing her to shiver with aftershocks. Leaning up she presses light kisses to Natasha’s face, hand rubbing soothingly over still trembling muscles. Maria captures Natasha’s lips in a passionate kiss, allowing the assassin to taster herself on her tongue. After a few more moments of kissing Natasha makes her move - with unparalleled skill she quickly flips Maria onto her back causing her to laugh. The agent cranes her neck to steal a kiss from the red head before settling back against the pillows, fingers lazily tracing over the assassins naked sides. Smoothing her hands over Maria’s well-muscled thighs, she guides her legs part as she settles between them. Teasingly Natasha slowly kisses up way along the sensitive skin on the inside of Maria’s thighs, earning a wanton groan of pleasure. Leaning in, letting her hot breath teasing sensitive, aroused skin before nudging her shoulder under her girlfriend’s knee and pressing a kiss where it’s desired most.

Maria’s breathing is beginning to get unsteady from both the anticipation and the fires of want that surges through her body at the light touch. Her hands find Natasha’s shoulder’s, squeezing lightly, her whole body shuddering as Natasha gives her a few experimental licks before locking her lips around her throbbing clitoris. 

Maria groans and breathlessly makes a plea, “Please…”

Natasha happily grants her wish, licking and sucking gently, the warm wetness already gathered there informs her of the agent’s exquisite state of arousal. Stiffening her tongue Natasha applies more pressure to the sensitive organ eliciting a cry of delight from Maria. Bringing her hand up she gently strokes the satiny, slick skin before gently probing at Maria’s entrance. The brunet responds to the new stimuli by spreading her legs further apart, wordlessly encouraging the intimate intrusion.

Natasha tenderly slips two fingers into her, Maria gasping and hips jerking as the new sensation. Natasha sets a steady pace, crooking her fingers to press against the spot inside Maria that has the brunet arching off the bed. After a while Natasha can feel Maria’s desperation for release and grins as she leans in to take the other woman’s throbbing clit into her mouth, sucking in time with her thrusts. Maria bucks into her mouth, Natasha’s name tumbling from her lips as she comes. Gasping Maria allows the red head to guide her through her climax until the stimulation is too much, causing her legs to involuntarily try to close.

Withdrawing Natasha lazily crawls up to lay down beside Maria, feeling a strong arm wrap around her shoulders – drawing her closer. Maria’s respiration is slowing as she adjusts to let Natasha rest her head against her chest, the red head pulling a sheet up to cover them. Maria presses a kiss to the crown of wavy red hair, still reeling a little from the powerful climax. Natasha is content to trace lazy patterns over Maria’s skin, basking in the afterglow and her girlfriends loving attention.   
Outside the sky is fading from the vibrant reds and oranges of the sunset into the more muted purples and blues as night descends. Curling up together both women have forgotten about dinner and are content to remain pleasantly at peace. Even Liho doesn’t disturb her owners, content to curl up on Maria’s jacket abandoned on the floor.


End file.
